bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Project Dedaelus
Project Dedaelus He was meant to be the salvation of Rapture. An " A-Team" if you will. When everything else fails, He doesn't - '' ''BlizzardOfOz The Concept I was honestly disapointed with Subject Delta. I bought the game, hoping to be the super-tough Big Daddy the cover promised. I started it up, holding my breath with exitement.... and he's no more powerful than Jack. WTF!? I was furious. It was like GameInformer said. It was like playing a Superman game, only Superman can't fly, isn't strong, and cant shoot lasers. It was just sad. So i wanted to bring the feel of being a Big Daddy to life. Not another Alpha series, but something.. Something else, entirely. So I give you; Project Dedaelus. Daedalus - Backstory In case anyone doesn't know Daedalus was a mortal inventor in ancient Greece. He was the father of the boy Icarus, who flew too close to the sun and fell. However, Project Daedalus was named not for Daedalus's failures, but his sucess. He escaped the most guarded prison in all of Greece. And so Project Daedalus will help Rapture escape her downfall. Daedalus (The project from now on) was a " Backup" system for Rapture. He is a man that was given the powers of a Big-Daddy; Super strength, size, ability to control little sisters. However he is also significantly different than all of them. His organs are not grafted to the suit, so he can take his off. His voicebox and freewill are still intact, so he can converse with, and persuade people. His mind was amplifyed with ADAM to allow him engineering genius, and computer smarts. The most significant differance, though, is that he is not bound to a little sister. However, he wasn't just amplifyed. His memory was wiped, except for all events that happened in Rapture. He was also brainwashed and given one prime directive. Protect the city, at all costs. Save it, or die. His life force is litteraly tied to the state of the city. The more deteriorated it is, the weaker his heart beats. He was then put in stasis until the city needed him. He was meant to be the savior of Rapture. He was a hero, made; not born. This was his directive- until the Thinker shut down. Daedalus - In Game.﻿ Daedalus is the ultimate Big Daddy. He is strong, fast, and his suit is immune to pressure, and radiation. He, of course, has the strength of a big daddy, so his weapons will be huge. He is smart enough to invent new things using the U-Invent stations, as well as repair complicated technology and guns. His reason for existing is to save the city, so alot of time will be spent fixing and draining portions of it. He can weild plasmids, and after several years down in the evacuation caves, has had his suit mangled, so you can see the effect of the plasmid on his body. His normal suit is large, and armored, gleaming with brass plates, and steel braces, His helmet is unique, it is angular and has three long gaps running down the front for vision. Instead of the usual greek letters on his hands, he has a pair of wings making a D on his gloves. He is physically larger than Brutes, and about on the level with Lancers. His weapons, which would still be needed to be carried by a big daddy, are all make shift. They are things he has found, and cobbled together. They use unconventional ammo, and are very rough looking. All in all he is a powerful force in the begining, And grows stronger with Raptures revival. That's it for Project Dedaelus. I really want to know what you think. Nobody has posted in two days, so i'm kinda concerned. I hope you guys like him. Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts